Onna
by Catzen20
Summary: Cette fic se déroule durant les 3 années vous savez lesquelles ; Végéta nous raconte une histoire... Traduction de Woman


**Disclaimer : **Rien deDBZ ne m'appartient.

_Onna_

J'aime utiliser ce mot, et je l'utilise et en abuse beaucoup. Enfin, maintenant du moins.

Durant mes trente premières années, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisé. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas quelques femmes là où j'étais. Enfin, si vous pouvez les appeler ainsi. En pensant à quelques-unes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frémir. A côté d'elles, Freezer aurait pu être considéré comme une beauté. Une miss comme les terriens disent. Vous comprenez l'idée.

Donc, non. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce mot. Je n'ai vraiment commencé à l'utiliser que quand je suis venu ici, sur cette stupide planète bleue, appelée Terre ; et surtout quand je suis venu vivre ici à Capsule Corp. Et c'est ici qu'elle se trouvait.

Depuis le tout début, je l'ai appelée onna. Elle détestait cela, ah ! Et j'en ai apprécié chaque instant. Enfin, peut-être pas quand elle me criait dessus de telle façon que mes oreilles souffraient pendant des heures ; mais la voir tellement en colère, en valait la peine. Je souris d'un air suffisant à ces souvenirs.

Au début, je n'avais pas réalisé quelles étaient les implications d'utiliser ce mot pour elle.

Si j'avais su alors, qu'aurais-je fait ? Aurais-je changé ce que nous avons

maintenant ?

Elle est la plus exaspérante, grande-gueule, coléreuse être vivant que je connaisse. Et pourtant, je ne la changerais pour rien dans l'Univers. Pas que je lui dirais cela à haute voix.

Je suis assis sur le lit, notre lit, en train de la regarder. Elle dort paisiblement. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, avec précaution ; je ne veux pas la réveiller. Elle semble si fragile. Mais je sais, qu'en réalité, elle est forte. Forte et courageuse. Vous ne pourriez pas croire à quel point elle l'est.

Mes yeux sont sur elle, je ne peux détourner mon regard. Je ne le veux pas et je n'ai pas la force de le faire.

Et là, je peux l'admettre. Je ne changerais pas ce que nous avons.

Je me souviens comment nous avons été ensemble et de quelle façon j'ai réalisé ce que le mot onna, que j'utilise exclusivement pour elle, enfin presque, si vous comptez cette folle qui est sa mère, signifiait réellement. Peut-être…oui, peut-être je changerais le comment. Mais, serions-nous ensemble maintenant, si cela n'était pas ce passé, notre passé.

Dans mon esprit, je le pense. Je le sais. Nous serions ensemble. C'est une évidence. Mais peut-être que je serais plus un crétin envers elle que je ne le suis.

Inconsciemment, elle bouge sous ma main. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher un petit demi-sourire suffisant demi-sourire à cela. Ma main est toujours sur sa joue. Doucement, mes doigts la caressent. Elle est si belle. Et elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

J'ai toujours su cela. Depuis le tout premier moment où je l'ai vue sur Namek. J'ai su qu'elle serait à moi. Vous pouvez appeler cela l'instinct, mais je le savais. C'était une évidence, même si à cette époque, je n'étais pas conscient de cela.

Petit à petit, cette notion a fait son chemin depuis mon inconscient vers mon conscient. Mais ma fierté n'était pas d'accord.

Moi ! Le Prince des Saiyens, le plus fort des guerriers de l'Univers…après ce clown ; succomber pour une terrienne ! C'était inacceptable et cette idée me répugnait ! En fait, j'essayais de me convaincre. Car, quand je pensais à elle, c'était tout sauf un sentiment de dégoût que je ressentais. Je me souviens quand je prenais une douche après mon entraînement et…Inutile de dire que depuis, mes fantaisies sont complètement satisfaites. Plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Mes yeux sont verrouillés sur elle. Je sais que mon visage est en train de s'adoucir. Que je laisse ma garde tomber.

Je n'ai jamais cru que les choses étaient acquises. Je veux dire, mon père m'a donné à Frieza, même si je sais qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ma planète et presque tout mon peuple ont été exterminés par ce monstre.

J'étais né comme prince, futur roi de son peuple, et j'ai fini comme un soldat esclave pour un tyran. J'ai tué, torturé et exterminé des planètes et des races entières sans le moindre remord ou pitié. Je n'avais confiance en personne. Je ne connaissais seulement que la haine, la colère, et j'aimais le fait que les gens aient peur de moi. Sur ce dernier point, quand je suis venu habiter à Capsule, j'ai pu y faire une croix dessus. Si c'était vrai qu'à un moment la onna, court moment devrais-je dire, me craignait ; cela a changé radicalement, et avant même que je ne vienne vivre à Capsule.

Je secoue ma tête à cela et à ce souvenir. C'était après que nous ayons quitté Namek et soyons de retour ici, sur Terre avec tous les namekians et le gosse de cet idiot. J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais son attitude envers moi a changé dans un temps relativement court. Quand elle me vit, elle courut se cacher derrière le gosse. Elle hurlait, et n'arrivait pas à croire que j'étais là. C'était incroyable pour elle que je sois ressuscité. Pour dire la vérité, c'était aussi incroyable pour moi. Bien que je n'avouerais jamais une telle chose !

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se trouvait là, se cachant de moi, la peur visible dans les yeux ; et soudain, je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelques heures plus tard, elle me proposait de venir vivre à Capsule. Elle flirtait même avec moi ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Ce que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire soit le fait que j'ai accepté. Enfin, pas ouvertement, mais je les ai suivis, et suis venu ici.

Depuis ce jour, et à part une petite excursion dans l'espace à la recherche de ce stupide guerrier de troisième classe, je vis à Capsule avec la onna et ses parents.

Mon sourire arrogant se dessine de nouveau sur mes lèvres, d'une certaine façon, Capsule est mon petit royaume. J'ordonne et ils exécutent. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Enfin, parfois, après une grande dispute, surtout avec la onna. Mais, je ne me plaindrais pas à ce sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, d'une étrange façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pris pour acquis qu'ils et notamment la onna, seraient toujours là pour moi.

Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne le soit pas. Elle n'est pas une guerrière ; la Terre n'était pas menacée. Si, elle l'est, avec ces boîtes de conserve que sont les cyborgs, mais c'est dans le futur, proche futur il est vrai, mais futur quand même.

Elle se trouve toujours ici, à Capsule, travaillant dans son labo ou quelque part ailleurs, comme la piscine ou réparant la Chambre de Gravité. Je veux préciser que ce n'est pas ma faute si la CG est souvent cassée.

Et quand elle n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'elle se trouve à son bureau, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ; ou qu'elle fasse du shopping, ce qui arrive souvent. Mais elle n'y va jamais seule. La harpie, la femme de Kakarrot, est avec elle ou elle est avec sa mère. Ou avec les deux. Je ne peux pas imaginer les dommages qu'elles causent. Ne pensez pas que la harpie n'aime pas faire du shopping. Je parie que si les hommes de Frieza ou Frieza lui-même les avaient rencontrées quand elles font leur shopping toutes les trois ensemble, ils se seraient enfuis sans regarder derrière eux. Et je ne parlerais même pas quand il s'agit de la période des soldes.

Donc, non. Il n'y avait pas une seule raison de penser qu'elle me quitterait. Non, pas une. Pas même ce faible pathétique qui était son petit ami. Il n'avait aucune chance. Je ne peux pas empêcher un léger gloussement de s'échapper en pensant à lui.

Elle était destinée à être mienne.

Ainsi, je pensais à tort que je pouvais la considérer comme allant de soi. Quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai appris d'une douloureuse façon à me rappeler que rien ne l'est.

Cela c'est produit à peu près un an après que nous ayons appris la menace des Androïdes. Pendant cette première année, les choses entre elle et moi étaient…volcaniques. Nous avions de grandes altercations surtout quand elle refusait de réparer ma CG ou de me préparer à manger. Concernant ce dernier point, sa mère le faisait et le fait encore. Merci Kami. Ce n'est pas que la onna ne sait pas faire à manger, c'est juste qu'elle a hérité du cerveau de son père, et une fois encore merci Kami, non de sa mère. Mais elle a à peine hérité la façon de faire de cuisiner. Elle peut le faire, mais vous devez avoir vraiment très faim. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si elle tentait des expériences.

De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas elle qui préparait mes repas, la onna et moi avions quelques disputes dû au fait de la façon dont laquelle je traitais sa mère. Je ne traite pas cette idiote aussi mal. J'ordonnais juste qu'elle fasse mes repas. Et, le moins je voyais sa mère, le mieux je me portais. Enfin, les choses ont un peu changé depuis. Je tolère maintenant sa mère, mieux qu'avant. Les évènements m'ont appris qu'elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Après tout, je devrais être le premier à ne pas me fier aux apparences.

Comment les gens pensaient que j'étais un guerrier moins dangereux que Nappa et Radditz ; tout cela, parce que j'étais plus petit qu'eux, ils pensaient que j'étais le plus faible. Comment ils avaient tort. Donc, non, la mère de la onna n'est pas aussi stupide qu'elle aime nous le faire croire.

Ainsi, même avec nos incessantes querelles, la onna, non, pas seulement elle…nous flirtions avec l'un l'autre. Quand les choses devenaient trop sérieuses, elle parlait du fait qu'elle avait un petit ami, Yam- scar face. A cela, je rétorquais qu'on ne le voyait pas beaucoup. La vérité est que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. A cela, une autre dispute commençait. Elle me hurlait dessus que je n'étais qu'un bâtard au cœur froid ; sur ce, je lui disais en retour qu'elle n'était qu'une garce.

On peut dire que c'était notre routine. Jusqu'à ce jour…

Je rentrais dans la maison après mon entraînement, espérant y trouver mon dîner. Quel choc j'ai eu, quand j'ai constaté qu'il n'y avait rien. Pas même une assiette posée sur la table. Je murmurais et grognais quelques mots d'insatisfactions. Et oui, quelques insultes aussi.

J'hurla pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, mais à ma plus grande surprise, personne ne semblait être là. Je me rendis au labo pour trouver la onna, qui n'y était pas.

La situation commençait à me frustrer de plus en plus.

Je n'aime pas être ignoré.

Comprenant que personne ne se trouvait dans cette maudite maison, j'ai présumé que la onna et ses parents s'étaient rendus à une soirée sans m'en avoir informé.

Ils m'entendront quand ils seront de retour.

Donc, je retourna dans le salon pour allumer la TV. Le journal télévisé allait bientôt commencer, et j'aime le regarder. Je l'ai toujours trouvé amusant et distrayant.

J'étais sur le point de m'asseoir dans le canapé et d'apprécier les nouvelles, quand mon estomac grogna. J'avais faim, et le mère de cette maudite onna n'avait rien préparé ou laissé pour moi. Ainsi, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit quelque chose, quand le son de la terrienne à la TV attira mon attention. Je me suis arrêté net quand j'entendis de quoi il s'agissait. La journaliste se trouvait devant l'Hôpital Général et elle parlait au sujet de Capsule et d'une fusillade. Pire, il y avait une victime qui était sérieusement blessée. Il s'agissait de l'héritière de Capsule Corp. Il s'agissait de Bulma Briefs.

Il s'agissait de _ma onna_.

Encore maintenant, j'ignore comment je suis arrivé à l'Hôpital. Pendant un instant, j'écoutais les nouvelles ; et la seconde d'après, j'ouvrais les portes et j'entrais dans l'Hôpital.

J'étais à la recherche du ki de ma onna; quand je réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plusieurs ki étaient autour d'elle.

Je marchais dans cette direction quand je suis tombé sur ses parents, en train d'attendre dans une pièce, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je pense que je ne les aie jamais vus ainsi.

Habituellement, ils sont si calmes. Comme si rien ne pouvait les affecter. Le père de la onna semble toujours être dans son monde, un monde scientifique ; quant à sa mère, elle semble toujours être sur une autre planète. Mais là, c'était une différente scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Là, ils étaient également calmes, mais cela n'était pas la même chose. Je pouvais ressentir et voir leur inquiétude.

Dr Briefs avait ses yeux fixés sur la double porte, derrière laquelle je pouvais sentir le ki de ma onna. Il serrait son poing droit sur sa cuisse, tandis que son bras gauche était autour de sa femme. Il semblait si fatigué comme sa femme qui avait ses yeux ouverts, les yeux de Bulma. Maintenant, je sais de qui Bulma tient ses magnifiques yeux bleus. C'était la première et la seule fois que j'ai vu les yeux de cette femme. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans la même direction que ceux de son mari. Elle était tendue, et quelques larmes étaient visibles. Je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de les combattre. Ses mains étaient jointes.

Pas un mot ne passait entre eux. Le silence en était presque douloureux.

J'entra dans la pièce. Quand ils m'entendirent, tous les deux tournèrent leur tête dans ma direction. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas été conscients de ma présence.

Je me dirigea vers le mur où ils se trouvaient, m'y appuya et croisa mes bras sur mon torse et comme eux, mes yeux se fixèrent sur cette double porte.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demanda d'un ton neutre sans préambule. J'aurais pu leur demandé comment elle allait. Mais je savais que cela aurait été une question stupide.

C'est sa mère qui me répondit. C'était comme si son mari était dans l'incapacité de prononcer quoique ce soit.

Elle m'expliqua que durant la réunion où se trouvait Bulma et quelques inventeurs, l'un d'eux avait une arme et voulait se suicider car sa petite amie l'avait laissé tomber. L'ironie était qu'en fait, il voulait la quitter en premier. Mais quand elle l'a quitté, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait et que vivre sans elle lui était impossible. Je serrai mes poings sous mes bras en écoutant l'histoire. Bâtard !

Elle me dit que quand il tira, Bulma courut et poussa la personne qui était dans la ligne de tir mais n'avait pas été assez rapide et elle avait été touchée par la balle. Après cela, le tireur se tua.

Je serrai mes dents. Il était chanceux d'être mort, sinon, je me serais personnellement assuré qu'il ait un douloureux et horrible moment avant de mourir.

- Cela aurait dû être moi. C'est ma faute.

Le murmure du Dr Briefs me sortit de mes pensées. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Honey, ne dis pas cela, sa femme lui tapota sa main.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Je lui ai demandée d'y aller à ma place parce que je voulais travailler sur ma nouvelle invention.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, j'intervins. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'entendre quelques jérémiades de sa part.

Je n'avais pas bougé, et lui parla sans le regarder.

- Le seul responsable est celui qui a tiré. Pas vous.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, il n'ajouta rien. Il comprit que je n'admettais aucune autre lamentations et que de penser que cela était de sa faute, c'était stupide.

J'entendis seulement sa femme lui marmonner que j'avais raison. Non, elle n'est pas aussi idiote après tout.

Après cela, le silence revint et nous fîmes la seule chose que nous pouvions faire. Nous attendîmes.

Deux heures plus tard, un homme et une femme vinrent nous voir. Ils nous expliquèrent que l'opération avait été un succès. Que Bulma était chanceuse. Je me retins de ne peux les envoyer dans une autre dimension. Chanceuse ! Elle avait reçu une balle, avait été pour je ne sais combien d'heures en salle d'opération, et ils disaient qu'elle était chanceuse. Abrutis ! Je me fichais de leur discours, la seule chose que je voulais c'était la voir et c'est ce que je leur dis. Ils osèrent me répondre que je ne pouvais pas. Ne savaient-ils pas que je n'accepte pas non comme réponse ? Je les regarda et leur dis de nouveau que je voulais voir ma onna. L'homme et la femme se regardèrent, et alors, l'homme commença à m'expliquer que cela était impossible.

Inutile de dire qu'il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je pense qu'il le vit. Je l'entendis déglutir nerveusement. Surtout quand je frappa le mur avec mon poing et y fis un trou dedans. Pas vraiment un trou, j'ai détruit la moitié du mur.

Ce crétin d'homme et de femme avaient les yeux grands ouverts, et ils remuèrent frénétiquement leurs mains devant eux.

- S'il-S'il vous plaît, res-restez calme monsieur, la femme bégaya avec quelques difficultés.

Une petite boule d'énergie commença à se former dans ma main. J'étais sur le point de faire exploser ces crétins, quand quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit. C'était l'idiote qui parla. Elle leur demanda de me laisser voir Bulma. Que cela serait mieux pour elle et surtout pour eux et même pour la sécurité entière de l'Hôpital, même si elle garda sous silence cette dernière partie. Mais l'insinuation était claire.

Je n'ai pas su si c'était sa demande ou bien leur peur ou tout cela réuni, je m'en fichais. La seule chose que je savais. Ils me laissaient aller voir ma onna.

Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, je n'étais pas préparé à ce que je voyais. Elle était là, allongée sur un lit, aussi blanche que les draps, reliée à quelques machines.

Je pris un siège et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine et la regarda sans prononcer un mot.

Le sentiment que j'éprouva à cet instant ne m'était pas vraiment étranger. Je l'avais déjà ressenti une fois, quand j'ai appris que ma planète avait été détruite et c'était il y a très longtemps. La voyant ainsi, je le ressentis de nouveau. Je me sentais si…inutile.

Je sais que mon visage était sévère et que je portais même mon sourire arrogant. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire d'autre ?

Je n'avais pas bougé un muscle, même quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir du coin de mon œil, une infirmière qui entrait et m'apportait une assiette remplie de nourriture. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, elle posa juste l'assiette sur la petite table. Je remarqua qu'elle souhaitait être hors de la chambre aussi vite que possible. Elle avait probablement entendu parler de ma petite altercation que j'avais eue plus tôt, quand ils m'avaient refusé de me laisser voir ma onna.

Je tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle pouvait voir dans mes yeux la question car elle me dit que cela venait de la requête de Mrs Briefs. Je lui marmonna un "Humph" avant qu'elle ne soit sortie.

Mon attention retourna vers ma onna. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait en pensant à sa mère. Cette femme s'était rappelée que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Elle avait pensé…à moi.

Même avant tout ce qui était arrivé, je me sentais bizarre à l'intérieur. Pourquoi cette idiote de femme agissait de la sorte envers moi ? C'était comme si elle se souciait de moi. Comme…comme une mère.

Je réalisai qu'elle était celle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils m'autorisent à voir sa fille. Quand elle et son mari étaient toujours en train d'attendre dans la salle là-bas, alors que moi j'étais avec leur fille, ma onna. Ils avaient accepté la situation sans un mot de protestation.

Comme si…ils savaient.

Je clignai des yeux à cette idée. Serait-il possible que cette femme qui semble vivre dans un monde imaginaire, sache ? D'une certaine façon, cette idée me terrifia. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote après tout. Se pourrait-il qu'elle possède un cerveau ? Je souris avec arrogance à cela.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, et ma onna ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Son médecin, l'homme que j'avais vu plus tôt venait quelquefois l'examiner. A chaque fois, il était livide et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas me regarder ou s'enfuir.

L'après-midi arriva, et j'appris que ma onna était autorisée à avoir quelques courtes visites.

Ses parents vinrent en premier. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Sa mère l'embrassa sur son front et son père lui serra sa main pour lui laisser savoir qu'il était là.

Je fis un signe de tête quand ils m'informèrent qu'ils souhaitaient retourner à Capsule et s'y reposer un peu. Ils seraient de retour rapidement.

Si je n'étais pas surpris de voir ses parents venir, cela était autre chose quand je vis qui était le visiteur suivant.

Le pathétique guerrier scar face.

Je ne pense pas qu'il était au courant de ma présence, voyant sa surprise quand il me vit assis à côté du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mauviette ?

- Moi ? Cela devrait plutôt être à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici, Végéta ?

Il marcha et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du lit.

Je grogna quand il posa sa main sur sa joue et qu'il lui parla doucement. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

Puis, il leva sa tête et me regarda avec un air de défi.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, Végéta. Je parie que tu as quelque entraînement à faire. Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur ma petite amie.

Je gloussa légèrement à cela. Je ne voulais pas déranger _ma onna_.

- Tu sais terrien, j'ignore ce qui est le plus drôle. Toi, pensant que tu peux m'ordonner ce que je dois faire ou bien me dire qu'elle est à toi.

Je le regardais depuis mon siège, dans les yeux, mes bras joints sur ma poitrine.

- Quoi !

Je le vis exploser.

- Comment cela je pense qu'elle est à moi ! C'est ma copine Végéta, pas la tienne.

- Elle n'a jamais été tienne scar face et elle ne le sera jamais. Ma voix était calme.

Mon petit sourire satisfait se dessina encore plus.

J'avais besoin d'agir avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau sa stupide bouche et perturbe plus ma onna par sa forte voix.

- La ferme, je lui ordonna. Ce qu'il fit, surtout après avoir vu ma petite boule de ki dans ma main droite.

- Maintenant, pathétique guerrier que tu es, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Je n'aime pas me répéter donc, ouvre bien les choses qui se trouvent entre le trou de ta tête.

Il était comme paralysé de peur, dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement. Il réalisa qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur. Pas un de ses amis n'étaient là pour m'empêcher de le tuer, si je le souhaitais.

- Comme je l'ai dit, même si je n'aime pas me répéter ; elle n'a jamais été tienne. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été intimes. Je garda ma voix basse, je ne voulais pas la déranger. Je pris du plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer. Il serra ses poings.

- Végéta, comment peux-tu –

- La ferme ! Ou je le ferai définitivement ! Ma onna a besoin de repos.

- Si tu fais cela Végéta, elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.

Naturellement, il fit la seule pathétique chose qu'il connaissait, il se cacha derrière elle.

- Tu le penses, je souris avec arrogance.

- Et…ta onna Végéta ! Tu es fou ! Elle ne sera jamais à toi.

Je lui aurais ri follement et bruyamment à la barbe de dire une telle chose, si nous n'avions pas été pas dans cette pièce. Au lieu de cela, mon sourire arrogant se dessina sur mes lèvres de plus belle.

- Tu as tort. Elle a toujours été mienne.

Il était sur le point de rétorquer quand nous entendîmes un son provenant du lit. Ma onna était réveillée.

Je le vis se précipiter à son chevet.

- Bulma, bébé. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Encore maintenant, j'ignore comment je suis arrivé à ne pas jeter par la fenêtre ce minable.

Cependant, j'étais sur le point de le faire quand j'entendis le plus merveilleux mot que je connaisse sortir de la bouche de ma onna.

- Vé-Végéta (Nda :Qui a dit que Végéta était égocentrique ^_^)

Je gloussa doucement, voyant le visage de la mauviette. C'était un fabuleux et mémorable spectacle.

Je l'entendis lui murmurer "Bulma" dans une voix de défaite. Alors, il se leva tout en essayant de se calmer, puis dit qu'il alla à la recherche de quelques médecins pour leur dire qu'elle était réveillée.

"Oui, fais cela. Pour une fois, rends-toi utile," je lui répondis.

Je le vis quitter la chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard vers elle. Je suis sûr qu'il espérait un signe d'elle.

Quelque chose.

Puis, je remarqua sa tête, il était résigné. Il était temps !

Je suppose que le fait que ma onna, même avec ses yeux à peine ouverts, ne regardait que moi, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, comme si nous étions seuls au monde, y a été pour beaucoup.

Je peux dire que j'ai souri à cela.

Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je m'approcha de son lit, je pencha ma tête de façon à ce que nos têtes ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Onna, j'essaya de dire dans un ton neutre, mais je sais que j'ai échoué. C'était la première fois que ma voix était marquée d'une légère tendresse. C'était un choc pour moi. J'ignorais que j'étais capable de parler ainsi.

Je suis certain qu'elle remarqua ma surprise que je cacha vite derrière un petit sourire arrogant, car elle rit doucement accompagné d'une petite grimace due à la douleur.

Alors, avec sérieux mais non sans difficultés, elle me dit,

- Mon prénom est Bul…Bulma. Pas…onna. Elle soupira dans de profondes respirations

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser, c'était ma onna.

Je cligna des yeux et quand je les réouvris, je la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Nos yeux étaient bloqués, nous somme restés silencieux ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, mais j'aurais pu jurer que c'était une éternité.

Je pourrais me perdre dans ces magnifiques yeux.

La regardant, je sais qu'elle pourrait aussi se perdre dans les miens. Intérieurement, je souris avec satisfaction.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, et je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller pour avoir un léger support, et alors j'abaissa ma tête vers la sienne.

Nos nez se touchaient presque.

Puis, dans un doux murmure, je le prononça de nouveau.

- Onna.

A peine je l'eus dit, que je vis ses yeux devenir humide.

Elle avait compris. Elle avait vu ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire à haute voix. Maintenant, elle était consciente de sa signification.

- Oh, Végéta, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, je…je t'aime.

- Bien, je souris de contentement.

Depuis ce moment, nous sommes devenus un couple. Personne ne pourrait nous séparer, pas même quand son médecin venait l'examiner. Pendant qu'il l'examinait, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Le soulagement que je ressentis, quand il dit qu'elle était hors de danger et qu'elle pourrait bientôt quitter l'hôpital. Enfin, pas avant au moins deux semaines. Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Je ne l'ai jamais quittée. Je sais, venant de moi cela semble un peu incroyable. Je pensais que peut-être laisser mon corps se reposer serait bénéfique. Je réussis à faire quelques exercices dans sa chambre. Comme d'autres avec elles.

Et maintenant nous voici ici, dans cette pièce, qui est devenue notre chambre.

Elle dort paisiblement. Avec la douce lumière des étoiles scintillantes, c'est incroyable, comment est-ce possible, elle est encore plus belle.

Je soupire.

Ma main bouge sur elle. Je caresse sa joue, ses cheveux, sa gorge, la marque sur son coup.

Je veux devenir plus fort, je veux devenir le plus fort guerrier. Officiellement, pour être le plus fort, juste cela. Juste de façon égoïste. Mais, ce n'est pas la vérité. Plus maintenant.

Je veux devenir le plus fort pour la protéger.

Ma main se dirige vers son ventre.

Pour les protéger.

Je dois devenir un Super Guerrier, le Légendaire pour protéger ma famille.

C'est pourquoi, je dois aller m'entraîner dans l'espace. Je dois la quitter.

Je n'ai jamais fait cette expérience ; mais à cette idée, c'est comme si mon cœur se mettait à saigner.

Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Quand je le lui ai dit, elle a compris. Elle m'a même supporté dans ma décision. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je la quitte, mais elle sait que je dois le faire.

Je baisse ma tête vers la sienne, et je dépose un baiser sur son front. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, parce que je sais que si je fais cela, je ne pourrai pas partir, je n'ai jamais assez d'elle.

Je ferme mes yeux alors que mes lèvres sont encore sur son front. Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Je sais que c'est impossible. C'est juste…un souhait.

Je relève un peu ma tête et murmure,

- Je te reviendrai aussi vite que possible.

Alors, je me lève et me dirige vers notre balcon sans me retourner. Je sais que si le fais, il n'est pas certain que je serais capable de m'en aller.

Sur le balcon, je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre de nouveau, je suis déterminé. Sans réfléchir, je m'élève dans les airs vers la CG, sûr que je vais atteindre mon but bientôt et que je serai de retour vers ma femelle et mon enfant.

(Végéta est parti, mais il y a petit épilogue. Et….Ouiiiii ! J'ai repris le pouvoir. Végéta a insisté pour vous raconter personnellement cette histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je, c'est moi. Habituellement, je suis la narratrice mais, j'ai dû le laisser faire. Il m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser *gloups*…Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la fin de cette fic que j'espère vous avez appréciée ^_^)

Tandis que Végéta se dirigeait vers la CG spatiale, un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bulma. Savait-il que durant tout ce temps, elle était parfaitement réveillée. L'avait-t-il fait exprès ? De laisser sa barrière mentale baissée. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire toutes ces choses à haute voix. Espérait-il secrètement, qu'elle l'entendrait.

Bulma n'en était pas sûre. Mais cela n'était pas important. Elle avait entendu et vu ses pensées. Non pas qu'elle y avait appris quelque chose de nouveau. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle et leur enfant à naître. Mais, d'avoir été capable de voir en lui et d'y voir tout avec une telle clarté la réchauffa encore plus à l'intérieur. Elle avait senti son amour pour elle et pour leur futur enfant. Elle avait ressenti son amour pour sa famille.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder dehors. Quand elle vit la CG quitter la terre, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et murmura avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Végéta,

- Sois prudent mon amour. Reviens-nous vite. Nous t'attendons.

**Fin**


End file.
